Menunggu
by Sakura Sato
Summary: Kalian tahu 'kan kalau menunggu itu membosankan? Yah, sama halnya denganku. Aku selalu menunggunya, sayangnya aku sama sekali tak bosan menunggunya./ Sasuke X Sakura fic/ Warn: inside/ RnR minna? ;


**Halo semua… Kali ini Macil akan menyajikan *emang makanan?* fic Sasuke x Sakura. **_**Pair**_** yang WOW, tapi aku suka **_**pair**_** ini ^^. Aku baru pertama kali bikin cerita pair ini, biasanya sih nongkrong (?) di **_**fandom**_** Naruto yang lain. Yah, daripada saya berkicau (?) terus, silahkan dibaca fic-nya :3**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: OOC (maybe?), typo(s), rush, semi canon AU, dan lain sebagainya**

**Happy reading…**

Bosan.

Itulah yang dirasakannya, gadis manis itu melihat pemandangan di luar dengan bosan. Sudah satu jam dia menunggu, namun yang ditunggu tak kunjung datang.

Sakura–nama gadis itu–menatap bosan daftar menu yang ada di hadapannya. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah pintu masuk restoran. Dan 'dia' belum datang.

Kesal? Tentu. Siapa yang tidak kesal jika harus menunggu selama satu jam di restoran? Beruntung Sakura sedang dalam _mood_ yang baik, sehingga ia bisa menunggu Sasuke lebih lama.

"Maaf, aku terlambat," ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Satu jam lewat dua puluh menit. Sepertinya kau sibuk sekali, Sasuke?" sindir Sakura.

"Yah, seperti biasa… kau tahu. Dan, maaf membuatmu menunggu."

"Tak masalah."

Keheningan kembali menguasai mereka, mereka larut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Tanpa sadar Sasuke memandang Sakura. Gadis itu tetap cantik, seperti dulu. Walaupun sudah Ber-umur (?) namun ia tetap anggun nan dingin seperti dulu.

Bosan dengan keadaan seperti ini, Sasuke berusaha memecah keheningan.

"Sakura, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," ucapan Sasuke sukses mengalihkkan perhatian Sakura untuk sementara.

"Silahkan saja, mau bicara apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Ehem… sebelumnya, bisakah aku memesan minuman? Hari ini cuacanya panas sekali," ucapan Sasuke ditanggapi anggukan oleh Sakura.

Setelah memesan minuman, mereka disibukkan oleh pikiran masing-masing. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh mereka.

"Jadi, bagaimana rasanya menjadi Direktur? Apakah menyenangkan?" tanya Mai.

Sasuke terbelalak, tak biasanya Sakura membuka pembicaraan. Biasanya Sasuke yang pertama kali membuka pembicaraan. Tak ingin membuat Sakura kesal, Sasuke pun kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"Yah, menjadi Direktur itu sedikit menyenangkan. Waktu luangku menjadi sedikit dan aku harus berkutat dengan tugasku yang tiada habis-habisnya," ungkap Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya, ketika ia ingin membalas ucapan Sasuke diurungkan niatnya karena pelayan datang membawa pesanan Sasuke. Sasuke pun meminum minumannya secara perlahan–untuk mengulur waktu–sehingga membuat Sakura sedikit kesal.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar kehausan sampai-sampai kau meminum minumanmu secara perlahan." Sakura menyindir Sasuke seraya melemparkan tatapan jengkel.

Sasuke bergidik ngeri. Sepertinya menyindir adalah hobi baru Sakura–menurut Sasuke.

"Habis, minumannya enak sekali, hehehe…," kata Sasuke kaku.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kaubicarakan?"

"Err… Anu, a-aku…"

"Hm?"

"Aku tak bisa menjelaskannya. Tapi, mungkin benda ini bisa menjelaskannya," kata Sasuke sambil mengambil kotak kecil di dalam saku bajunya.

Sakura terbelalak melihat kotak itu. Mungkinkah ini. Mungkinkah… Sasuke melamarnya?

Sakura mengambil kotak berwarna merah itu dengan ragu, dilihatnya kotak itu dengan saksama. Kemudian ia membuka kotak itu dengan gemetar, ia sudah lama menunggu Sasuke untuk melamarnya. Sudah lima tahun ia menunggu pria itu. Terdengar konyol, tapi itulah kenyataan.

Akhirnya Sakura pun membuka kotak itu. Perlahan, raut wajahnya berubah, dari datar menjadi cemberut. Ia mengira di dalam kotak itu berisi cincin. Tapi, yang dilihatnya adalah selembar kertas kecil yang membuat _mood_-nya memburuk.

Sakura membuka surat itu kemudian membacanya, wajahnya yang cantik kini berubah menjadi suram. Bagaimana tidak? Lihat saja isi suratnya:

Dear _Sakura._

_Aku tahu ini sulit, tapi aku harus mengatakannya. Sejujurnya, sudah lama aku ingin mengatakan ini. Tapi, berhubung kita jarang bertemu dan kita sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Baiklah, aku tidak ingin basa-basi lagi. Langsung saja, ya? Sakura, aku ingin… kau...menyuruh Sasori kakakmu itu untuk melunasi hutangnya di kedai teh pamanku. Kau tahu, kakakmu itu selalu berhutang jika mampir ke kedai pamanku sehingga membuatnya rugi. Aku kasihan padanya. Sejujurnya, aku ingin bertemu dengan kakakmu, sayang, waktuku sibuk. Jadi, aku mohon kepadamu agar kau memberitahu kakakmu itu._

_Tertanda._

_Sasuke._

Emosi gadis berwatak dingin itu menjadi-jadi, dia menatap Sasuke dengan geram. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya memamerkan senyum polosnya, membuat emosi gadis itu naik ke ubun-ubun.

Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara _ambulance _di sebuah restoran. Seorang pria sedang terkapar dengan wajah lebam, sedangkan seorang gadis menatapnya dengan tatapan puas. Oh, _poor _Sasuke.

_End_.

**Omake**

Seorang pria sedang terbaring lemah di rumah sakit, di sampingnya terlihat sesosok gadis manis duduk manis melihatnya.

"Ngh…" rintih sang pria.

"Jangan banyak bergerak dulu, Sasuke," kata sang gadis.

"Sakura? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" kata Sasuke.

"Aku hanya ingin melihatmu, sekaligus ingin minta maaf karena memukulmu. Gara-gara aku, kau jadi begini. Maaf," kata Sakura tulus.

"Tak apa. Sebenarnya, selain hutang kakakmu, ada sesuatu yang lebih penting untuk dibicarakan."

"Apa?"

"Hutang kakakmu, bisa lunas secara cuma-cuma. Asalkan…"

"Ya?"

"Asalkan kau menikah denganku. Ok, Hime, _will you marry me_?" kata Sasuke sambil mengenggam tangan Sakura.

Sakura terharu dan blushing mendengarnya. Akhirnya… penantiannya tidak sia-sia. Gadis itu melihat Sasuke, "Bodoh, kenapa baru sekarang kau mengatakannya?".

"Maaf, butuh mental yang kuat untuk melamarmu, Sakura." Sasuke pun memeluk Sakura dengan erat, seakan-akan tak ingin melepasnya.

"Jadi, kau mau menikah denganku?" tanya Sasuke dan dibalas anggukan oleh Sakura.

Yah, suasana di rumah sakit itu benar-benar hangat. Sehangat cinta mereka.

**End**

**Fyuh, akhirnya selesai sudah. Kuharap kalian menyukainya ^^. Saya tahu banyak kekurangan dalam fic ini, maka dari itu, saya mengharapkan kritik, saran beserta uang (?) pada kalian. Caranya? Gampang. Tinggal ketik REG (spasi) Namamu kirim ke rumah saya #bletak.**

**Oh, ya. Anggap aja umur Sasuke pas jadi direktur 20 tahun, ya. Soalnya, aku bingung sama umur mereka. Dan tentang adanya **_**ambulance **_**itu, anggap aja udah ada, ya.**

**Oke, akhir kata. Adakah yang mau meriview fic ini? *cium yang baca dan ngeriview satu-satu***


End file.
